


Vampire Velvet

by Dominicks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominicks/pseuds/Dominicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael was just plain exhausted. It was worth it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Velvet

            Raphael was just plain exhausted. It was worth it though.

            It had started right at sunset, when he first opened his eyes and the first thing he was met with was the sight of his fledgling hovering above him. It was far too early for Simon to come around annoying him already.

            "What do you want?", he grumbled, sitting up and running a hand through his unkempt hair. He usually hated people seeing him before he had made himself presentable, but right now he was too groggy to care.

            "Guess what today is!", Simon all but shouted.  An excited look was plastered across the younger's face, toothy grin stretching across his pale cheeks. Raphael sighed, "Is it the day you finally let me have some peace?", he replied sarcastically. "Oh ha ha, very funny. No, but seriously, guess." Raphael groaned and leaned back, letting his head hit the headboard with a quiet thud. "Dios fledgling, it's too early for a guessing game. Just spit it out already."

             "C'mon you really don't wanna guess? Fine.", he said grumpily, but his mood picked right back up not a second later. "It's my birthday! I told you last week but you've been so busy lately running everything, so I guess I’ll forgive you for forgetting just this once."

            Raphael blinked slowly. It was Simon's birthday? He was almost certain he hadn't been told about this. Though the other often rambled for hours upon hours about god knows what, so the little comment about being a year older must've just slipped past him without realizing. "Oh, is that what you woke me up for the second the sun set?"

            The change in the fledgling’s face was quite noticeable. "I mean, yeah. It's supposed to be exciting. My mom would always wake me up at the crack of dawn every year to start celebrating. I just figured I'd keep the tradition going. Should I not have?" Simon looked suddenly nervous, chewing on his lower lip and fidgeting with his hands. Raphael didn't like that expression on him and put on a little smile to ease him. "Calm down baby. Normally I wouldn't be happy with being woken up like this, but I'll make an exception for today. Happy birthday. How old are you? Eleven? Twelve?", he joked.

            Simon visibly relaxed and feigned offense. "Actually I'll have you know I'm nineteen. How old are you grandpa? Eighty?", he teased. "Don't push your luck." Raphael’s expression turned stern for a moment, just to mess with the baby.

            "Right, right. Well I'll see you later. Clary said she had something good planned for me this year. Enjoy your night grandpa." And with that Simon slipped out of Raphael's bedroom, leaving the older vampire to huff at the unfavorable nickname.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Raphael was working on some paperwork at his desk, something to do with some neighboring clans and blood supplies and this or that. But his mind just wouldn’t focus on the words he was reading. He kept getting distracted by thinking about how he had forgotten his fledgling’s birthday, not being able to brush off a tiny sense of guilt even though Simon had said he was forgiven.

            With a sigh he pushed aside the stack of papers in front of him and leaned back in his office chair, deciding he needed to make up for this morning or he would never be able to finish his duties. Now how he would accomplish it, that was the problem. What could he even do for Simon? Throw a party? Get a card? Maybe a gift of some sort? Most stores were closed at this hour anyway, he wouldn’t be able to get any of those things together. Raphael rubbed his temples as he tried to come up with something, anything he could do. A sudden knock at the door broke him of his train of thought though, causing him to curse under his breath.

            “Come in.” he called, sitting upright, trying to look professional. He watched as Stan opened the door and came into the room carrying a glass of blood. “I know you don’t like being interrupted, but it’s nearly midnight and I figured I would bring you something to hold you over while you work.” Stan set the glass down on the desk in front of him and then left with the room with a curt goodbye.

            Raphael was thankful for the drink and picked up the glass, sipping from it leisurely, trying again to think of something to do for Simon. There had to be something. He drummed his fingers on the desk and swirled the blood around in the glass, staring at it absentmindedly. It was several more moments of racking his brain before the idea suddenly hit him. Raphael was up out of his seat and down to the kitchens in an instant, a devilish grin on his face as he went.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            It had taken several hours and numerous failed attempts before Raphael had managed to do it perfectly. He packaged up his creation in a plain white box and deposited it onto Simon’s bed with a note before going back to his own room to rest after such hard work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Simon returned to the hotel not too long after, having had a night out with Clary and some of the other Shadowhunters at a local downworlder club. It had been a fun night, but it had also been tiring, and Simon was just about ready to pass out. He loved his best friend, but he’d be lying if he said she didn’t know how to exhaust him.

            He walked into his room and headed to his dresser, changing into some sweats and an old T-shirt that read ‘Made in Brooklyn’. The fledgling turned around and paused, his brows furrowing as he spotted a white box sitting near the foot of his bed. Curious, he walked over and picked it up, finding a sticky note stuck to the top with a little note that read, ‘Happy 11th Birthday. I call this vampire velvet. Hope you like sweets. -R’. Simon opened the lid of the box, revealing a small cake. It was frosted messily with white icing and had a nineteen written on it in blue gel.

            Simon’s grin nearly split his cheeks.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Just as Raphael was closing his eyes to fall asleep, he could’ve sworn he heard the distinct sound of someone shouting ‘This is the best birthday ever’ in the room next door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first uploaded work, so if you guys could leave any comments that would be super helpful. If you want to follow my tumblr its saphaelimagines.


End file.
